cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, March 1998
Batman: The Animated Series airs on CN for the first time. Weekdays * 6AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo * 7AM The Smurfs * 7:30AM The Snorks * 8AM Gumby (replaces Fantastic Max) * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9AM Fantastic Max (replaces Tom and Jerry Kids) * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids (replaces The Jetsons) * 10AM The Flintstones * 10:30AM The Flintstone Kids * 11AM The Jetsons (replaces Big Bag) * 11:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt (replaces Small World) * 12PM Pound Puppies (replaces Yogi’s Treasure Hunt) * 12:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (replaces Pound Puppies) * 1PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 2-3PM Acme Hour * 3PM Superfriends * 3:30PM Captain Planet * 4PM Thundercats * 4:30PM Cartoon Roulette and Robotech (March 2-13)/Robotech (March 16-31) * 5PM Robotech and Cartoon Roulette (March 2-13)/Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (March 16-31) * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (March 2-6,16-31)/Transformers Beast Wars (March 9-13) * 6PM Batman: The Animated Series (March 2-13)/Scooby-Doo Where Are You (March 16-31) (replaces Superfriends) * 6:30PM Batman: The Animated Series (replaces Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad) * 7PM Freakazoid * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Show (March 2-13)/2 Stupid Dogs (March 16-31) * 8PM Johnny Bravo (Mon & Fri)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu) * 8:30PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Cow and Chicken (Fri) * 9PM The Jetsons (Mon-Thu)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Fri) * 9:30PM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/What a Cartoon! (Fri) * 10PM Tom and Jerry (Mon-Thu)/Tex Avery Show (Fri) * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo (Mon-Thu)/ToonHeads (Fri) * 11PM Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu)/Cartoon Planet (Fri) * 11:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (March 2-13)/Batman: The Animated Series (March 16-31) (Mon-Thu)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Fri) * 12AM Cartoon Roulette and Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad (March 2-12)/Batman: The Animated Series (March 16-31) (Mon-Thu)/Gumby (Fri) * 12:30AM Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad and Cartoon Roulette (March 2-12)/Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (March 16-31) (Mon-Thu)/Hong Kong Phooey (Fri) * 1AM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Gary Coleman Show (Fri) * 1:30AM The Jetsons (Mon-Thu)/Super Globetrotters (Fri) * 2AM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/Jabberjaw (Fri) * 2:30AM Tom and Jerry (Mon-Thu)/Banana Splits (Fri) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (Mon-Thu)/Hair Bear Bunch (Fri) * 3:30AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home (Mon-Thu)/Devlin (Fri) * 4AM Speed Racer (Mon-Thu)/Speed Buggy (Fri) * 4:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound (Mon-Thu)/Funky Phantom (Fri) * 5AM Top Cat/Fangface (Fri) * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats (Mon-Thu)/Inch High Private Eye (Fri) Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw * 7AM Peter Potamus * 7:30AM Wally Gator * 8AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 8:30AM The Addams Family * 9-10AM The Moxy Show * 10AM What a Cartoon! * 10:30AM Johnny Bravo * 11AM Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12PM Cartoon Planet * 12:30PM Waynehead * 1PM Road Rovers * 1:30-2:30PM Superfriends * 2:30PM Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad * 3PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 3:30PM The Flintstones * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7PM Thundercats * 7:30PM Voltron * 8PM Robotech * 8:30PM Cartoon Roulette * 9PM Jonny Quest * 9:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 10PM-12AM Acme Hour * 12AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 12:30AM Underdog * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Speed Racer * 2:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 3:30AM Roger Ramjet * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 4:30AM Top Cat * 5AM Wacky Races * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop Sunday * 6AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * 6:30AM Back to Bedrock * 7AM Big Bag * 7:30AM Small World * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9-10AM Bugs and Daffy * 10AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10:30AM Tex Avery Show * 11AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 11:30AM Underdog * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces A Pup Named Scooby-Doo at 12PM) * 1PM Waynehead (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 1:30PM Freakazoid * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Swat Kats * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4-5PM Taz-Mania * 5-6PM Bugs and Daffy * 6PM Inch High Private Eye * 6:30PM Funky Phantom * 7PM Batman: The Animated Series (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 7:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM What a Cartoon! * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo * 11PM Cow and Chicken * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM O Canada * 12:30AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 1AM Late Night Black and White * 1:30AM Pink Panther * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Top Cat * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats Category:Cartoon Network Schedules